


Суперзлодейская серия

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Lynnita



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все суперзлодеи хотят господствовать над миром. По мультфильму «Гадкий я», сюжет изменен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. По человеку за раз, или Один день из жизни зловредного суперзлодея

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Man At A Time (or A Day In The Life Of An Evil-Supervillain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875002) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



> Предупреждения: упоминание Миша/Джаред и Данниль/Джаред (неграфично)  
> Примечание: переводчик вдохновлялся читательской заявкой про суперзлодея Дженсена.

Порой зловредным суперзлодеям бывает очень одиноко, размышлял он, автоматически полируя свою антикварную коллекцию черепов за завтраком. Конечно, были и свои преимущества: просторный злодейского вида особняк, быстрая злодейского вида машина и множество (не очень) злодейского вида миньонов — помощников. Но ради этого ему пришлось многим пожертвовать... Времени не хватало ни на друзей, ни на семью – хотя его мать, кажется, никак с этим не соглашалась и названивала каждый день, интересуясь его злодеяниями, – ни на хобби, только стремление к мировому господству: семейный бизнес.  
  
Дзинь. Дзинь!  
  
Звонок телефона внезапно оборвал поток его мыслей.  
  
— Доктор Эклз у аппарата, — он знал наверняка, что это мама, но телефонные манеры никто не отменял.  
  
— Здавствуй, Дженсен, булочка моя. Как поживает мой гений сегодня? Уже построил свои злодейские планы?  
  
Она спрашивала одно и то же каждый день. И каждый день он говорил в ответ: «У меня все прекрасно, спасибо. Как раз составляю расписание господства над миром».  
  
— Я горжусь тобой. Знаешь, что заставит меня гордиться тобой еще больше?  
  
Да, он знал, что последует, дальше можно даже не слушать.  
  
Бла-бла отношения, бла-бла женитьба, бла-бла-бла...  
  
— Вообще-то, мама, я тут размышлял, не обзавестись ли мне хобби. Ну, там, заняться чем-то, не связанным с делом всей моей жизни.  
  
— Сахарочек, ты что? И о чем ты только думаешь! Что сказал бы твой отец, узнав, что ты отказался от его мечты завладеть миром! А что, если какой-нибудь другой суперзлодей опередит тебя? Что, если Доктор МК опередит тебя?  
  
Слышно было, как мать тяжело вздыхает при мысли о такой безответственности. Может, ее речь на этом закончится? А нет...  
  
— Кроме того, не могу представить, в чем еще ты мог бы преуспеть, учитывая, что последние двадцать пять лет ты занимаешься только завоеванием власти над миром. У тебя же столько особенных навыков: воровство, создание хитроумных изобретений, управление миньонами. И чего же еще ты хочешь?  
  
Если честно, так далеко он пока не заглядывал. Наверное, матушке видней. Остановиться сейчас будет просто потерей времени и ресурсов.  
  
— Да, мама, ты как всегда права. Сию же минуту отправлюсь в лабораторию. Поговорим позже.  
  
— Пока, моя утипусичка.  
  


***

  
  
Не медли он так со своим планом по захвату мира, то продвинулся бы намного дальше. Например, можно было бы украсть все часы в городе – объявив о своем господстве над временем. А потом, вместо хобби, тайком реставрировать их, прежде чем вернуть благодарным владельцам. И по пути обзавестись кучей друзей.  
  
Или! Изобрести гигантский луч, приманивающий домашних питомцев, тогда все животные прибежали бы в его особняк, и он смог бы организовать зоопарк. Он очень любил животных. Многие люди любили животных. Они приходили бы к нему посмотреть на зверюшек, а заодно и с ним поболтать. А матери можно было бы объяснить, что начал завоевывать мир с господства над братьями меньшими.  
  
Или он мог бы отправить своих крошечных желтых миньонов в детские садики, чтобы они играли с ребятами на площадках, и сказать, что начнет с господства над юными умами. А учителя и родители малышей похвалили бы его за такое бескорыстное предприятие.  
  
Эти планы дали ему почувствовать себя счастливым — но лишь на короткое мгновение. Вот бы еще знать, как преподнести их матери. Она уже и так считала его мягкотелым мальчишкой. Часы, животные или дети не заставят ее изменить свое мнение. Здесь помогут только радикальные варианты, включающие господство над человечеством.  
  


***

  
Для всех было бы лучше, займись он чем-нибудь в лаборатории и забудь про все эти мысли о хобби. Он вошел в шкаф, повернул по часовой стрелке правую вешалку и ухнул вниз, на секретный уровень. Миньоны в поте лица трудились над его последним изобретением. И все же сегодня их трудолюбие Дженсена не радовало.  
  
И тут у него над головой вспыхнула лампочка. Идея!  
  
А что, если послать миньонов, пусть найдут что-нибудь подходящее для господства? Что-нибудь, что не только утолит его жажду нового и интересного, но и удовлетворит требования матушки.  
  
— Мои миньоны! Подойдите ко мне! У меня для вас задание!  
  
Сотни маленьких желтых, формой напоминающих таблетку, существ, возбужденно попискивая, заметались по лаборатории.  
  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь в одном особенном суперсекретном злодейском плане! Вместе мы уже столько преодолели на пути к нашей цели – господству над миром, но вот наш злостный соперник, Доктор МК, раз за разом рушит наши надежды, – он с гордостью услышал, что в ответ миньоны возмущенно запищали.  
  
— Да, да, я знаю! Путь к господству над миром совсем не легок. Мой новый особенный суперсекретный план — немного отложить все планы… Вы ошибетесь, если решите, что он ведет к отказу от семейного бизнеса. Просто... к небольшой отсрочке, — к концу предложения голос у него стал совсем мягким. Но тут он вернул себе оптимистичный настрой: — Мои миньоны! Представляю вам новый план: найти что-нибудь интересное для господства — и при этом легкое, что можно осуществить в короткий промежуток времени, до того, как зловредный Доктор МК сумеет прознать о нем. Это сделает счастливыми в равной мере и меня, и мою матушку.  
  
Со всех сторон раздался писк. Один миньон выступил вперед. Оглянувшись, он спросил:  
  
— Пи-пи-пи пи?  
  
— Да, для этого вам придется покинуть лабораторию. Сверим наши часы: через десять часов я жду возвращения всех и каждого в отдельности с отличными идеями!  
  
Миньоны покинули лабораторию настоящей желтой волной. Дженсен сел за свой злодейского вида рабочий стол и вздохнул: ожидание будет очень долгим и изматывающим.  
  


***

  
Дзинь-дон!  
  
Зазвонили в дверь. Как раз то, что нужно — отвлечься от размышлений. А может, еще лучше: план господства с доставкой на дом.  
  
Он взметнулся вверх по трубе, вышел из шкафа и поспешил к парадной двери. И открыл как раз тогда, когда великан уже разворачивался, чтобы уйти. Ну, может, не настоящий великан, но по сравнению с миньонами, с которыми Дженсен имел дело изо дня в день, он показался великаном.  
  
— Эм, да? — спросил Дженсен широченную спину.  
  
Пришелец удивленно повернулся на пятках.  
  
— Ах, да. Я думал, никого нет дома, а вы дома. Так-то. Я бла-бла продаю печеньки бла- бла построить приют.  
  
Дженсен все прослушал. Слишком его отвлекли ненормально длинные волосы, огромные бицепсы и беспредельно щенячьи глазки.  
  
— Прости, еще раз?  
  
— Я продаю печеньки, чтобы выручить деньги и построить приют для бездомных собак.  
  
Нет, с альтернативным планом господства над миром это не имело ничего общего. Но Дженсен очень — очень любил собак, как и других маленьких животных, отсюда и тот его план создания зоопарка. Так, может, помочь этому красавчику?  
  
Великан вопросительно таращился на него.  
  
Но что на это сказала бы мама?  
  
— Нет, я не заинтересован. Нисколечко. Убирайся.  
  
— Но, сэр, эти печеньки правда невероятно вкусные, а собакам на самом деле нужен дом. Неужели вы не хотите дать им дом? Можно я Вам оставлю буклет с моим именем и телефоном на случай, если вы передумаете?  
  
Дженсен неохотно выхватил книжицу и захлопнул дверь.  
  
Сердце колотилось у него в горле. Почему оно так колотилось, хотя он даже никакого злодеяния не совершил?  
  
В буклете было сказано, что великана зовут Джаред. Передернув плечами, Дженсен решил, что сегодня о великанах по имени Джаред размышлять не будет. Лучше поваляется на диване и вздремнет.  
  
К вечеру в его подземную лабораторию стали возвращаться миньоны. Он вписал во все растущий список господства те их предложения, которые могли удовлетворить, по крайней мере, его матушку и привести к завоеванию власти над миром.  
  
Список господства над:  
  
1\. Страной. Я бы выбрал поменьше для начала и поближе к дому. Матушка наверняка одобрила бы.  
  
2\. Спортом. Некоторые спортсмены не особо заинтересованы, так что не грех и попробовать. Может, экстремальная глажка? Не уверен насчет матушки.  
  
3\. Опасным животным. Где такое приобрести? Как не остаться без конечностей? У матушки аллергия на любой мех. Что, в принципе, сойдет за плюс.  
  
4\. Природой. Завести японский дзен-сад. Выращивать деревья бонсай.  
  
5\. Экономическим рынком. Скуууучно.  
  
6\. Средствами массовой информации. Не мое. Миньоны смогут помочь? Мама все равно этого не понимает, тогда зачем оно нужно?  
  
7\. Смертью. Как-то депрессивно для хобби. Хотя есть идея попрактиковаться на матушке...  
  
Он был немного разочарован своим же разочарованием — ничего из списка возможного господства его не вдохновляло. И вот к нему подошел последний миньон. И вручил ему листочек, на котором было написано: «Клуб сексуального доминирования и подчинения». Дженсен сделал заметку:  
  
8\. Человек. Звучит весело и интересно. А так же в перспективе отношений...  
  
Может, этот парень, Джаред, ему и пригодится!  
  
И у Дженена, безусловно, хватит уверенности в себе узнать, не заинтересуется ли тот помочь ему с планом господства. А Дженсен мог бы взамен помочь ему с приютом для собак. И интересно, и польза будет.  
  
Он начнет завоевывать власть над человечеством по одному человеку за раз.  
  
Матушка будет им так гордиться.


	2. Мое, или Еще один день из жизни суперзлодея

Сегодня день обещал быть еще более захватывающим, чем вчерашний, думал он, кормя после завтрака злодейского вида ядовитых рыбок, — рвотно-зеленого цвета, с острыми-преострыми зубами и неприглядными шипами вдоль спинок. Злодейский план господства над одним человеком был гениальным в своей простоте. Так говорил себе Дженсен. Хотя пока не представлял, как перейти от плана к действиям.   
  
Дзинь! Дзинь!   
  
Звонок телефона в очередной раз прервал цепочку размышлений.   
  
— Доктор Эклз у аппарата.   
  
— Привет, Дженсен, мой ангельский пирожочек. Как дела в завоевании власти над миром?   
  
Мама. Как же иначе.   
  
— Здравствуй, мама, все практически великолепно. У меня есть новый злодейский предплан на сегодня.   
  
— Огуречик, новый план? Ой, расскажи же мне о нем.   
  
Ну и как же ей представить свою гениальную идею? Дженсен почему-то вдруг ощутил неуверенность. Не из-за собак, конечно...   
  
— Сладенькие щечки мои, ты там еще?   
  
— Честно говоря, я вешаю трубку. У меня есть дела более неотложные. Господство и так далее. Хорошего дня.   
  


***

  
После этого Дженсен почувствовал себя просто прекрасно. Наконец-то он продемонстрировал своей матери, что может позаботиться о семейном бизнесе сам. Взрослый человек в его возрасте не нуждается в такой материнской опеке! Он ей покажет!   
  
Он снял трубку и набрал номер Джареда.   
  
— Алло, это Джаред.   
  
А потом быстренько ее повесил. Вздор! Показать матушке не так-то легко, как это представлялось минуту назад. Может, позвонить и спросить у нее крошечного советика? Нет, он...   
  
Дзинь! Дзинь!   
  
— Доктор Эклз у аппарата. Мама, я большой мальчик, и я...   
  
— А, ну да, да ну? — поинтересовался мужской голос. — Я не твоя мама, если что.   
  
Хм, это что-то новенькое. Неловко. Кто это ему звонит? Оставалось надеяться, что не тот, кто хочет впарить какую-нибудь не злодейскую штуку или подписку на журнал о мире во всем мире, или...   
  
— Это Джаред, ты позвонил, а потом нас разъединили.   
  
— А как ты...   
  
— Определитель номера, — ответил Джаред с улыбкой в голосе.   
  


***

  
Дженсен ужасно нервничал. Джаред на самом деле сидел на его диване вот прямо сейчас. По телефону Дженсен был очень краток, только сказал, что имеет к нему интересное предложение, которое будет выгодно обоим. Джареду стало так любопытно, что он изъявил желание прийти немедленно.   
  
— Итак? — спросил Джаред.   
  
— Итак, — повторил Дженсен. Он развалился в своем злодейского вида кресле — на том, что с драконами, обвивающими ножки, и горгульями на спинке — для пущего эффекта. Сложив кончики пальцев вместе, он усиленно не смотрел Джареду в глаза: тот оказался еще более красивым, чем Дженсену тогда запомнилось.   
  
— Ах да, объяснить... Я, эм, мне нужен ассистент. Я, на самом деле, предлагаю тебе работу. Проводить исследование. Со мной.   
  
Джаред сидел устрашающе тихо. На лице у него было задумчивое выражение — и такие милые морщинки на лбу.   
  
Дженсен уточнил:   
  
— Исследование, включающее достижение одной из целей на пути к осуществлению моего злодейского плана господства над миром. У меня есть секретная подземная лаборатория, в которой я провожу большинство экспериментов, но иногда необходима и полевая работа. Взамен, естественно, я предоставляю тебе материалы и средства для постройки приюта для собак.   
  
Джаред выглядел по-настоящему счастливым... и очаровательным, с этими большими сияющими глазами, широченной улыбкой и маленькими ямочками на щеках.   
  
— К вопросу о совпадениях, — через некоторое время произнес Джаред. — Я думаю, у тебя незаконно зеленые глаза, дьявольская усмешка и злодейский план. Ты, кажется, очень... очень плохой.   
  
Дженсен даже покраснел от таких комплиментов.   
  
— Кроме того, я обожаю все эти штучки сумасшедших ученых.   
  
И после паузы добавил:   
  
— А мне положен лабораторный халат?   
  


***

  
Они выбрались из быстрой злодейского вида машины Дженсена, и он положил ключи в бумажник. В руках Дженсен держал клипборд и ручку, Джаред — камеру. Лабораторные халаты надели оба: на этом настоял Джаред. Потом они вошли внутрь.   
  
В помещении было очень темно. Дженсен подумал, что это довольно-таки опасно, поскольку едва видно куда идти: такую заметку он и сделал. На окрашенных в черный и красный цвета стенах висели затейливо декорированные зеркала. Дженсен решил, что они кажутся Джареду красивыми, раз тот сделал пару снимков.   
  
— Я вижу тут кольца с цепями на стенах, — обратил внимание Дженсен. — У них в клубе, видимо, много членов, которые приходят сюда с собаками.   
  
— Я вижу какое-то гимнастическое оборудование, — добавил Джаред. — Вот это интересно будет изучить. Поддерживать форму полезно для здоровья. Я говорил, что бегаю со своими собаками каждое утро?   
  
Их поприветствовал любопытного вида человек, одетый в изорванный на груди и сзади кожаный костюм, большущие дыры на котором явно кричали о бедности его владельца.   
  
— Вижу, — сказал мужчина, — вы любите переодеваться в докторов? Я покажу вам больничную палату. — Он повел их сквозь игровые комнаты, мимо мужчины, который, очевидно, пренебрег какими-то правилами, раз его избивал битой для пинг-понга другой игрок.   
  
— Думаю, мы стали жертвами недоразумения. Мы здесь, чтобы исследовать господство над человеком.   
  
— Вы хотите посмотреть или поучаствовать? — просто спросил мужчина.   
  
— Посмотреть, — ответил Дженсен.   
  
— Поучаствовать, — ответил Джаред.   
  


***

  
Джаред испытывал некоторые проблемы с сидением за злодейским столом, так что Дженсен вручил ему мягкую подушку — с вышитым на ней черепом. Оба все еще находились под впечатлением от опыта, который преподнес им день сегодняшний. Обоим вроде как понравилось. Дженсен искренне радовался, что все же решил поучаствовать. Все это господство оказалось вполне занимательным и увлекательным хобби.   
  
Он уже набросал несколько схем хитроумных устройств в дополнение к исследованию. Он был уверен, что придумает кое-что получше той штуковины, что протестировал на себе Джаред в клубе. В конце концов, он же зловредный суперзлодей! Неплохо бы увидеть Джареда, прикованного к конструкции его собственного изобретения. Миньоны уже строили первую машину. И он с нетерпением ждал, когда ее можно будет испытать.   
  
Дизнь-дон!   
  
Зазвонили в дверь. Совершенно не то, что нужно — отвлекаться совсем не хотелось. Дженсен посмотрел на своего ассистента, ожидая помощи.   
  
Джаред встал, болезненно скривившись. Взлетел по трубе вверх, вышел из шкафа, помялся перед дверью. За ней оказался злодейского вида мужчина в сером костюме в сопровождении двух одноглазых (не очень) злодейского вида меховых шариков.   
  
— Привет.   
  
После этого была только темнота.   
  
Должно быть, Джаред врезался в одуряюще белую стену. Сначала он подумал, что спит, но потом вспомнил злодейского вида человека за дверью. Он понял, что не может пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. Зато может слышать, как мужчина поет — неплохо, кстати, — переложив на какой-то рэп свои слова и под аккомпанемент хора.   
  
Доктор МК сделал тебя (соло)   
  
Прыг! Скок! (хор)   
  
И его миньоны сделали тебя (соло)   
  
Прыг! Скок! (хор)   
  
Ахаха!Ахаха! Прыг! Скок! (вместе)   
  
Потом устройство, к которому Джаред был привязан, развернули, так что ему стала видна огромная, очень светлая комната в форме купола. Поле зрения появился человек в сером костюме, а еще сотня или больше маленьких коричневых меховых шариков.   
  
— Чувачок, ты со мной? Перед тобой Доктор ЭМ КА, йоу-йоу!   
  
— Ты тоже проводишь исследования по господству?   
  
— Откуда тебе известен мой злодейский план господства над миром? Говори!   
  
— Я просто догадался… по тому, как ты меня приковал…   
  
— Я знаю способ заставить тебя говорить! — и Доктор МК вытащил спрутомет.   
  
— Оо, да, пожалуйста, — попросил Джаред. — Дать Вам парочку советов? Мы с Дженсеном на днях изучали этот предмет. Можете начать с…   
  
Доктор МК грубо прервал воодушевившегося Джареда:   
  
— Хватит! Как пишется У Ж А В Е Н И Е?   
  
Джаред и миньоны были озадачены.   
  
Доктор МК продолжил свою злодейскую тираду:   
  
— Я считаю до трех, и ты раскрываешь мне все планы господства над миром Доктора Джэклза. Или! Один, два…   
  
Дизнь-дон!   
  
Позвонили в дверь.   
  
«О нет, — подумал Джаред, — а ведь веселье только началось».   
  
Доктор МК и миньоны пошли к выходу. Джаред услышал возню в холле, а потом удар. А потом…   
  
— Ай! (Доктор МК)   
  
— Где Джаред? (Дженсен)   
  
— Пи-пи! (миньоны Дженсена)   
  
— Фрр-фрр (миньоны Доктора МК)   
  
— Бууякаша! (Доктор МК)   
  
— Бросай спрутомет! (Дженсен)   
  
— Сними этого спрута с моего лица! (Доктор МК)   
  


***

  
Дженсен страшно радовался, вернув назад своего помощника в целости и сохранности. Хотя был немного разочарован в себе самом: он позволил Доктору МК похитить Джареда прямо из собственного злодейского особняка. И, что еще хуже, во время спасательной операции Доктор МК умудрился сбежать.   
  
— В чем дело, Дженсен?   
  
— Моя мать права. Я ничего не смыслю в господстве над миром. Я даже над одним человеком не могу господствовать.   
  
— О, мой оверлорд, я уверен, все, что тебе нужно, — немного практики.


	3. Дело мастера боится, или Ночь из жизни зловредного суперзлодея

«Это будет самая захватывающая ночь исследования», — размышлял он, рассеянно перелистывая опусы доктора Октопуса за ужином. С минуты на минуту должен был прийти Джаред, поскольку на сегодня они запланировали сверхурочную работу. У Дженсена весь день от нервов крутило желудок.   
  
Дизнь-дон!   
  
Зазвонили в дверь. Дженсен бросился к ней. Количество пакетов, которые Джаред втащил за собой, сразили его наповал. По меньшей мере двенадцать сумок и коробок различных цветов и размеров — хотя, в основном, розовых и черных — заполнили гостиную.   
  
— Привет, Дженсен. Я тут принес еще кое-что для сегодняшних экспериментов, — воодушевленно заметил Джаред, спихивая сумки по трубе в секретную лабораторию. Обильно потея в процессе.   
  
Дженсен был очень доволен таким рвением и преданностью своего помощника.   
  


***

  
Для вечера практических экспериментов Дженсен в своей лаборатории подготовил соответствующую комнату. Точнее, велел миньонам подготовить. Они покрасили стены в красный и черный, развесили большущие зеркала. Хитроумное устройство, которое Дженсен изобрел на днях, поместили в центр комнаты. Видеооборудование настроено и готово для записи процесса, как и несколько фотоаппаратов. Для самих миньонов приспособили специальную платформу и огромный экран, чтобы они могли наблюдать за ходом исследования.   
  
А еще миньоны установили огромный, злодейского вида сияющий металлический стол с различным инвентарем. В ряд с ним Джаред принялся раскладывать свои притащенные инструменты. Тут же все выше росла и кипа книжек о господстве. Дженсен взял верхнюю в руки. «Доминирование для чайников».   
  
— А это может пригодиться, — сказал он Джареду. — Я возьму ее и проштудирую. Здесь есть четкие пошаговые инструкции. Как раз то, что нужно для проведения научных изысканий по господству над человеком.   
  
— Как скажешь, шкипер, — согласился Джаред. — Ты здесь рулишь, а я готов играть роль прилежного и ответственного помощника.   
  


***

  
  
— Итак, начнем с шага номер один — безопасность. Звучит разумно. Здесь сказано: для того, чтобы доминирование было в равной мере приятно для господина, то есть меня, и подчиняющегося, то есть тебя, самое важное — доверять друг другу.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю. Что дальше, — нетерпеливо подтвердил Джаред.   
  
— Тебе также надо придумать стоп-слово. Какое выбираешь? — спросил Дженсен.   
  
— Эм-м. Щуп. Нет! Меч... или сосиска. Знаю, знаю: леденец.   
  
— Кроме стоп-слова, ты должен что-нибудь держать в руке, что можно бросить в случае препятствия, — по книжке прочитал Дженсен. — На, возьми этого миньона.   
  


***

  
— Шаг номер два — подготовка. Ну, по большей части, мы уже подготовились, — Дженсен указал на огромный стол с инструментами. — Ага, читаем дальше: подчиняющемуся — тебе — надо раздеться. Господин — я — может быть как в костюме, так и в обычной одежде. Джаред. Начинай раздеваться.   
  
— Да, Дженсен.   
  
— А мне что надеть? — забормотал Дженсен себе под нос. — У меня есть парочка костюмов с Хэллоуина: Лекса Лютора, Зеленого Гоблина и костюм Далека!   
  
Когда Дженсен поднял глаза, Джаред был уже полностью раздет. Дженсен решил, что тот красив.   
  
— Я тебе кое-что купил, — Джаред вручил ему аккуратно упакованную коробку.   
  
Разорвав упаковку, Дженсен обнаружил внутри белый кожаный лабораторный халат. Просто потрясающе!   
  
— Подумал, что тебе стоит надеть его. Ты выглядишь очень сексуально в халате, — краснея, признался Джаред.   
  
— Хм… да. Так... — замялся Дженсен, примеряя свой костюм. — Ты прав, этот наряд окружает меня соответствующим ореолом зла и господства. Осталось только прикрепить мое тенктаклевое устройство.   
  
Джаред достал большую металлическую коробку и закрепил ее на спине Дженсена. Когда тот нажал кнопку, из нее выдвинулись четыре внушительные механические конечности. Этими манипуляторами он взял «Доминирование для чайников», клипборд, ручку и фотокамеру. Собственные руки теперь оказались абсолютно свободны — для объекта исследования.   
  


***

  
— Третий шаг — бондаж. Для меня это совсем неисследованная территория. Так, посмотрим... — пробубнил Дженсен. — Пожалуйста, подойди к моему злодейскому хитроумному изобретению. Да, встань вот сюда, прислонись к нему спиной на него, а ноги вот сюда поставь. Разведи руки в стороны. Когда я нажму на этот рычаг, металлические ремни обернутся вокруг твоих лодыжек, талии, запястий и шеи и ограничат твои движения. Удобно будет?   
  
— О да, Дженсен, — подтвердил Джаред.   
  
— Хорошо. Здесь так же рекомендуют во избежание лишнего шума от подчиняющегося использовать кляп. Вот этот красный тебе очень пойдет. Я просто... вставлю его на место. Что скажешь?   
  


***

  
— И уже четвертый шаг — наслаждение и боль. Попробуем кое-что из рекомендаций, согласен?   
  
— Ахамм.   
  
Дженсен приблизил механическую руку с книжкой к лицу.   
  
— Тут написано, что чередование холода и тепла может быть весьма приятным.   
  
Дженсен с хлыстом в руке зашел с обратной стороны своего хитроумного изобретения. С этого ракурса ему открывался замечательный вид на задницу Джареда.   
  
— Соберись, — велел себе Дженсен и обратился к Джареду: — Я ударю тебя по заду десять раз. После этого произведу несколько замеров для нашего исследования. Раз!   
  
— Пи! — сказал миньон в руке Джареда.   
  
— Два! Три! Четыре! Пять! Шесть... Ты тоже чувствуешь, что здесь становится жарче? Семь! Восемь! Девять! Десять! Вот, готово.   
  
Дженсен отметил в клипборде, что после десяти ударов хлыста ягодицы Джареда приобрели розовый оттенок. Да, удары... Кровь прилила к коже Джареда, добавив еще больше красного в цвет. Дженсен сделал несколько фотографий, строго в исследовательских целях, конечно.   
  
Он также ощупал покрасневшую кожу рукой.   
  
— Ух ты, очень горячая и упругая, — заметил Дженсен.   
  
Он дописал, что кожа субъекта ощутимо нагрелась.   
  
— Теперь охладим пораженный участок, — пристраивая кубик льда к телу Джареда, пояснил Дженсен.   
  
— Пи! — сказал миньон в руке Джареда.   
  
— М-м-м! — застонал сам Джаред.   
  
Какое-то время Дженсен вырисовывал круги по попе Джареда. Там, где он проводил кубиками льда, появлялись крошечные мурашки. Капельки воды выглядели так восхитительно на прекрасной формы Джаредовой...   
  
— Продолжим исследование, — вынырнул Дженсен из собственных размышлений. — Теперь испытаем эту штуковину — плеть. За каждый удар ты будешь вознагражден поцелуем в чувствительное место.   
  
Джареда очевидно воодушевила такая перспектива. Дженсену так же казалось, что подобный опыт может дать интригующие данные и будет вдохновляюще-приятным и для него самого.   
  
Вжих! Первый удар лег сзади на левую ногу Джареда. Он дернулся, но избежать контакта не смог. Дженсен коснулся кожи легким поцелуем.   
  
Вжих! Вжих! Вжих! Дженсену определенно было приятно. Он поцеловал правую ногу Джареда, его поясницу, лопатку. Хм, очень приятно. И-и-и да… Исследование!   
  
— Ты уже возбудился? — спросил Дженсен, обходя устройство и оказываясь перед Джаредом. И остановился как вкопанный. — Вижу, что вопрос был излишним.   
  
Джаред покраснел и лукаво улыбнулся в кляп.   
  
Дженсен внес пометку, что пенис подчиняющегося находится в полуэрегированном состоянии. А дыхание и пульс сильно участились. Более того, эти три вещи были верны и для господина. Он сфотографировал пах Джареда для дальнейшего сравнительного анализа.   
  


***

  
— Я опечален, но должен сообщить — это последний шаг. Игрушки и наслаждение.   
  
— Хипф! — простонал Джаред.   
  
Дженсен сперва прочитал про себя, потом осмотрел стол в поисках нужного предмета.   
  
— Какой стороной его вставляют? Ну — ка поглядим... Хм, начинать с изогнутого края и потом покрутить? Ну да, имеет смысл.   
  
— Войяканк! — промычал Джаред в кляп.   
  
— Что? Ах, любрикант. Я чуть не забыл. Ты такой хороший ассистент!   
  
Дженсен взял со стола один из множества флакончиков. Выдавил несколько капель на указательный палец и шагнул поближе к Джареду. Его немного отвлекала обнаженная, раскрытая, загорелая...   
  
— Сфокусироваться! — велел себе Дженсен.   
  
Левой рукой он повернул рычаг, чтобы наклонить хитроумное изобретение — с прикованным к нему Джаредом — назад, а с помощью переключателя подтянуть ноги Джареда к его заду. Потом Дженсен приступил к нанесению любриканта на его анальное отверстие. Которое на ощупь было очень даже приятным, мягким и теплым. Он погладил его края.   
  
— М-м-м, — замурчал тихо Джаред.   
  
— Да, Джаред. Я тоже нахожу эту часть пятого шага весьма привлекательной, — ласково сказал Дженсен своему помощнику.   
  
Затем Дженсен резко обернулся к зрителям.   
  
— Миньоны, уже подошло ваше время отправляться ко сну. Даю задание: идите отдыхать, завтра вы сможете проанализировать все результаты моих исследований.   
  
Миньоны разочарованно запищали и неохотно покинули комнату.   
  
— Джаред?   
  
— Хм?   
  
— Швырни своего миньона, если для тебя станет слишком, хорошо?   
  
— Хаашо.   
  
Дженсен осторожно протолкнул игрушку в поблескивающую дырочку. Он был просто восхищен видом полностью эрегированного пениса и игрушки, двигавшейся внутри его... Джареда. Дженсен замер. Он заглянул в счастливое лицо Джареда и вытащил кляп.   
  
— Спасибо тебе, Дженсен, — поблагодарил тот, швырнув миньона.   
  
Дженсен поцеловал его в губы, продолжая двигать игрушкой внутрь и наружу.   
  
— Дженсен, а в пятом шаге говорится, что это должен быть обязательно предмет? Или это можешь быть и ты?   
  
И к этому моменту Дженсен был совершенно готов отказаться от книги и изучать все самостоятельно и вместе. Стоило признать, что отныне наслаждение будет превалировать над мировым господством. Хотя он все равно радовался, что видеокамера все еще записывает данные.   
  
— Из нас вышла отличная исследовательская команда, — сказал Дженсен Джареду, толкаясь в него. — Я нахожу наши совместные исследования очень вдохновляющими.   
  
— Знаешь, я не уверен, что мы собрали достаточно данных, — простонал Джаред. — Думаю, придется повторить этот эксперимент еще пару раз или больше...


	4. Приятный сюрприз

«День должен быть по меньшей мере увлекательным», — рассуждал Дженсен, рассеянно затачивая карандаши за своим злодейского вида столом в своей секретной подземной лаборатории. Он дал миньонам задание подготовить Джареда к грядущему эксперименту. Ужасно интересно увидеть реакцию Джареда на его последнее хитроумное изобретение.   
  
Совсем скоро два миньона вкатили Джареда в комнату. Он лежал голышом на спине, прикованный к металлической каталке.   
  
Миньон, стоявший на табуретке, помог Дженсену облачиться в белый кожаный лабораторный халат. Потом Дженсен лично проверил, удобно ли держатся ремни на лбу и губах Джареда, на груди и сосках, вокруг запястий и лодыжек. Джаред не мог ни говорить, ни шевелиться, и Дженсен погладил его по груди, контролируя, не слишком ли затянуты крепления. Джаред отреагировал довольным стоном и волной мурашек, пробежавших по его мускулистому телу.   
  
Потом Дженсен взял первый шланг и подсоединил его к креплению в ремне на губах Джареда, мимоходом нежно проведя по волосам.   
  
—М-мм? — спросил Джаред.   
  
Дженсен подсоединил два других шланга к ремню, перетягивавшему грудь Джареда и соски.   
  
— Предполагаю, тебе интересно, каким образом это устройство поспособствует нашему исследованию господства?   
  
— М, м-м.   
  
— Ну, я кое-что приготовил для тебя, раз ты такой прилежный и преданный помощник. Так что я тебе не скажу. Пока, — Дженсен подключил последний шланг к члену Джареда.  
  
— М-М-М!   
  
— Сюрприз! Эта машина прекрасна, да ведь? Я полмесяца тайком работал, создавая ее. Это устройство значительно продвинет наши злодейские исследования.   
  
Дженсен слегка приласкал Джаредовы яички — естественно, только чтобы убедиться, что шланг на них не давит.   
  
— Итак, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной полностью откровенен в своих ощущениях. Для безопасности ты снова будешь держать миньона.   
  
Все миньоны, находившиеся в комнате, дружно отступили назад, отрицательно качая маленькими желтыми головками. Некоторые от страха запищали и попытались забраться в задние ряды.   
  
Тут Дженсену пришлось применить свой особый злодейский тон, который он использовал только в особых случаях. Жестом он заставил миньонов замолчать.   
  
— Миньоны! Вы меня очень разочаровали. У вас есть шанс внести свой вклад в исключительно важное злодейское исследование. Если бы я считал, что это не так необходимо для достижения нашей финальной цели — мирового господства, я бы не стал просить от вас такой жертвы. Как вы все знаете — это на благо нашего семейного бизнеса. НАШЕГО. Семейного бизнеса. Так кто готов выступить добровольцем в этой жизненно важной миссии?   
  
— Пи! — крошечного миньона вытолкнули вперед те, кто был размером побольше. Выглядел он страшно напуганным.   
  
— О! Ты храбрый малыш, — похвалил Дженсен, поднимая его и всовывая в гигантскую Джаредову лапищу.   
  
— Раз это наша первая попытка, то я буду использовать самые слабые настройки, — Дженсен передвинул красный рычаг на низкий уровень.  
  
В прикрепленном к хитроумному изобретению колесе, словно мыши, пустились бегом миньоны — почти дюжина, приводя тем самым машину в действие. Начали вращаться зубчатые маховики, воздуходувные мехи принялись откачивать воздух. Дженсен отступил назад, восхищаясь эффектом, который устройство оказывало на его помощника.   
  
— М-м-м-м-мм, — стонал Джаред, лицо у него приятно раскраснелось. Все тело содрогалось и выгибалось дугой, насколько позволяли ремни, пока он сам неотрывно смотрел на Дженсена. И раз за разом толкался в воздух, за шлангом, закрепленным на его члене. Прекрасное зрелище.   
  
Все миньоны возбужденно пищали, один, самый маленький, — в особенности.   
  
Дженсен вернул рычаг в нейтральную позицию и выключил машину. Миньоны, бежавшие в колесе, дышали так же тяжело, как сам Джаред.   
  
Дженсен почувствовал необходимость объяснить Джареду, что тот только что испытал.   
  
— Как ты знаешь, принцип насоса достаточно стар. Вот и весь секрет, только вместо того чтобы отсасывать воду, он отсасывает тебе. Я только что высосал из тебя один оргазм. Как-нибудь можно попробовать за день и пять. — Джаред отчаянно закивал. — Правда, я не уверен, как это на тебя повлияет. Так что начнем с того, что имеем. Что ты ощущал, расскажи мне?   
  
Джаред довольно застонал.   
  
— Интересно. Звучит одобрительно, — Дженсен снял ремень со рта Джареда.   
  
Джаред вздохнул полной грудью.   
  
— Раз машину еще не тестировали на высоком напряжении, может, продолжим эксперимент с твоим ртом вместо нее? Пожалуйста. В исследовательских целях, конечно же.   
  
Дженсен решил, что идея его добросовестного помощника просто гениальна.


	5. Случайные случайности, или Как поймать зловредного суперзлодея

— Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи!  
  
Громкий писк сотряс спальню. Тут же включились гигантские прожекторы и превратили комнату в слишком яркое, залитое светом пространство. Джаред спросонья зажмурился и зажал уши руками.   
  
— Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи!   
  
Чуточку приоткрыв глаз, он обнаружил, что пищит миньон, раз за разом бьющийся о небольшое хитроумное изобретение.   
  
— Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи! Пи-пи-пи!   
  
Дженсен на верхней койке по-прежнему не шевелился.   
  
— Дженсен... Дженсен, просыпайся! Выключи это!   
  
Джаред пнул матрас Дженсена снизу.   
  
Свесив сонную голову, Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, а потом, кажется, сообразил, к чему вся эта суета. Выскочил из постели и бросился через всю комнату, чтобы отключить сигнал.   
  
Джаред заметил, что в своей злодейской черной пижаме с маленькими белыми черепами Дженсен выглядел просто восхитительно.   
  
— Пи-пи-пи! Пип...   
  
Маленький миньон тяжело дышал и пугал своим нездорово зеленоватым цветом.   
  
С потолка опустился экран, но, слава богу, хоть свет потускнел.   
  
— Ладно. Я здесь, я здесь, — хрипло пробормотал Дженсен.   
  
Чрезвычайно милая девушка с рыжими волосами смотрела на него с экрана. Вид у нее был сердитый и грозный.   
  
— Почему, бля, ты так долго, Эклз?   
  
— Данни. Что такое важное произошло, что ты меня будишь посреди ночи экстренным злодейским вызовом? — потребовал ответа Дженсен.   
  
Джареду показалось, что голос Дженсена звучит ужасно сексуально и очень злодейски.   
  
— А то, что мы засекли блядского Доктора МК.   
  
— Мы точно уверены, что это он?   
  
— Уверены на все сто. Этот блядун что-то затевает, и это, бля, последняя вещь, которую я ему позволю сделать! — хмурясь, рявкнула Данни своим прекрасным девичьим голоском, и на ее щеках появились ямочки.   
  
— И как он рискнул снова объявиться! Ведь в прошлый раз его попытки выведать мой секретный план господства над миром провалились.   
  
— Ты, бля, прав. Но, бля, это же в его блядской натуре не сдаваться до блядского конца! — угрюмо заметила она.   
  
— Дженсен, может, я смогу помочь? — Джаред подошел поближе к Дженсену.   
  
— Что это за блядски сексуальный великан? — при виде Джареда Данни сердито взмахнула своими изящными кулачками и облизнула губы.   
  
— Данни, это Джаред, мой ассистент.   
  
Она коротко кивнула, подмигнув, и опустила руки.   
  
— Джаред, это Данни Даззлер, мой друг и супернапарник. Слышал, в чем дело?   
  
— Слышал. Злодей Доктор МК вернулся в город.   
  
— Тогда так. Встретимся утром у нас. Составим злодейский план по поимке этого зловредного суперзлодея и вырубим его ради его же блага.   
  


***

  
На следующее утро Джаред завтракал в гостиной Дженсена. Он умял уже целую гору блинчиков в форме различных видов злодейского оружия, когда какой-то, одетый в суперкостюм, спустился по лестнице.   
  
— Доброе утро, — произнес супермен.   
  
Джаред сперва удивился, потом насторожился и в конце концов предельно встревожился. Схватившись за нож и вилку, он наставил их на незнакомца.   
  
— Эй-эй, Джаред! — проворно отступил супермен. — Это же я, Дженсен.   
  
Джаред отлепился от пола, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Но на всякий случай нож и вилку так и держал перед собой.   
  
— Дженсен, это правда ты? А зачем так вырядился?   
  
— Хочу быть готовым, когда Доктор МК атакует. Очевидно же.   
  
Джаред более внимательно изучил Дженсенов костюм: сшитый из синего спандекса, с разноцветными рукавами и красующейся на груди радугой. И плотно облегающий бицепсы, мышцы груди и...   
  
«О-о», — подумал Джаред.   
  
Дженсен снял золотую маску.   
  
— Я же суперзлодей, Джаред, — своим особенным тоном пояснил Дженсен. — Мы носим костюмы, чтобы нас не узнали.   
  
— Я в курсе, но почему он такой? Вызывающий, но далеко не суперзлодейский. Без обид.   
  
Дженсен, смутившись, опустил взгляд и принялся теребить пряжку ремня с выгравированной на ней радугой.   
  
— Его мама сшила, ясно?   
  
— А-а… эм… И она проделала отличную работу! Этот цвет подходит твоим глазам.   
  
У Дженсена слегка порозовели щеки.   
  
— Вообще-то, я попросил ее сшить костюм и для тебя, — с этими словами он вручил Джареду большой пакет, который принес с собой. — Открой.   
  
— Да зачем он мне? Я же не супер — какой-нибудь.   
  
— Нет, супер. Ты мой суперпомощник.   
  
— Клево! Ух ты! Спасибо, Дженсен. Это здорово! Мы будем командой. Нам надо придумать название. Двойное зло и Разноцветные Защитники. Или Джейту!   
  
— Нет, не надо, Джаред. Мое суперимя — Джэклз, а ты будешь Джей, мой помощник. А сейчас, пожалуйста, переодевайся, — решительно добавил он.   
  
— Он красный! Мой любимый цвет! И пряжка в форме звезды. Ой, у нас одинаковые звездочки. И у меня плащ! Классно! А я могу теперь летать?   
  
Джаред принялся раздеваться, чтобы облачиться в новый костюм.   
  
И Дженсен ни разу не пялился на его зад. Он вздохнул и зашел в шкаф.   
  
— Ты идешь?   
  


***

  
В лаборатории Дженсен предложил провести еще несколько экспериментов до прихода Данни. Джаред был всеми руками за.   
  
Дженсен накинул сверху свой белый кожаный лабораторный халат. Джаред собрался снять свой костюм суперпомощника.   
  
— Эм, Джаред?   
  
— Да?   
  
— Можешь, эм, пока оставить свой костюм.   
  
— Оставить? — хотелось надеяться только надеяться, что Дженсен не заметил разочарования в его голосе.   
  
— Ага, — хрипло отозвался Дженсен, — мне нравится, как он на тебе сидит.   
  
От этого у Джареда сердце екнуло.   
  
— И у меня есть очень подходящее ему хитроумное изобретение.   
  
Несколькими минутами позже Джаред оказался подвешен в упряжке — лицом вниз, в свисающих с потолка и покачивающихся цепях. Он заметил:   
  
— Я теперь прямо по-настоящему летающий суперпомощник! Спасибо, Дженсен.   
  
— Этот эксперимент продемонстрирует борьбу добра против зла, супергероя против суперзлодея — вечный бой в погоне за мировое господство  
  
— О, хорошо, Дженсен, звучит очень важно.   
  
— Ты будешь за супергероя, а я, конечно, — суперзлодеем. Сегодня кляп нам не понадобится, диалог станет интересным опытом.   
  
Дженсен зловеще приблизился к Джареду и поднял к его лицу руку:   
  
— Вот ты, кажется, и…   
  
— Стой! — воскликнул Джаред.   
  
— Что? — замер Дженсен.   
  
— Мне же нужно стоп-слово. Мое стоп-слово по-прежнему «леденец».   
  
— Ладно.   
  
Дженсен возобновил свой злодейский шаг.   
  
— Вот ты, кажется, и попался, Джей.   
  
— Да, зловредный Джэклз, я полностью в твоей власти. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня страдать, сделай это быстро!   
  
— О нет, Джей. Я собираюсь растянуть удовольствие.   
  
Джаред застонал в своих оковах, в паху у него заметно увеличился бугор.   
  
Дженсен схватил Джареда за подбородок и насильно поцеловал.   
  
— А ты будешь висеть и просто все принимать.   
  
Потом он обошел свое хитроумное изобретение и вытащил член Джареда наружу. Кто бы мог подумать, что у суперкостюмов такие удобные точки доступа?   
  
— А теперь, мой благородный незловредный противник, я…   
  
Дизнь-дон! Позвонили в дверь. Совсем не вовремя. Дерьмо.   
  
— Я вернусь, — Дженсен огладил Джаредову ягодицу и ушел в трубу.   
  


***

  
  
Джареду оставалось только ждать. Он огляделся вокруг, заметил выставленные Дженсеном на злодейском столе игрушки. Ему просто не терпелось продолжить эксперимент.   
  
Потом на верхних уровнях лаборатории раздался какой-то подозрительный вжих, словно Дженсен решил слететь по веревке. Что-то новенькое, хотя для роли зловредного суперзлодея — самое то.   
  
И тут внезапно Джаред почувствовал чей-то рот на своем члене.   
  
— О, мой зловредный суперзлодей, ты так скоро вернулся! Мой бесшумный господин!   
  
— Хм-м-м-м.   
  
— Я никогда не раскрою тебе свои секреты, даже если ты будешь продолжать эту пытку очень-очень-очень долго!   
  
— Хм-м, Хм-м-м.   
  
— Пусть это настоящее мучение, я буду сильным и…   
  
По трубе в лабораторию спускались два человека, рот резко пропал с его члена.   
  
Совсем не вовремя. Опять. Дерьмо.   
  
Дженсен и супердевушка подошли к Джареду, а он мягко покачивался в цепях. И усиленно размышлял о том, как Дженсену удалось провернуть такой трюк.   
  
Тот обратился к девушке:   
  
— Мы только что начали этот эксперимент, а раз уж ты подходяще одета, то можешь нам помочь. Будет интересно узнать разные реакции. Хочешь?   
  
На Данни был оранжевый по большей части костюм, состоящий из короткого пышного платья, украшенного бантиками и рюшками. Ее рыжие волосы на затылке стягивал бант.   
  
— Бля, естественно, хочу! Еще как! — она со всех сторон разглядывала Джареда.   
  
Дженсен подошел к нему и потянулся к его свисающему члену.   
  
— Как это он стал вдруг таким влажным?   
  
— Это разве не ты сейчас... Тогда кто это был? Эй!   
  
— Хочешь сказать, сюда кто-то проник? — явно обеспокоился Дженсен. — Это наверняка... Доктор МК!   
  
Он ударил по ближайшей тревожной кнопке, и ад снова разверз свою пасть.   
  
— ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ!   
  
— Данни, присмотри за Джаредом! Я дам задание миньонам искать Доктора МК! — уже на бегу крикнул Дженсен.   
  
— ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ!   
  
На этот раз сразу пять миньонов бились в тревожные устройства.   
  
Кажется, где-то вдалеке зазвенел телефон.   
  
— ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ!   
  
— Чувак, это полный отстой.   
  
— ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ!   
  
Дженсен наконец-то отключил сигнализацию.   
  
Когда Джаред поднял взгляд обратно на Данни, то ее уже не было видно. А вот член снова начали сосать.   
  
— Это ты, Даззлер?   
  
— Хм-м-м.   
  
— Эм, не думаю, что Дженсен имел в виду это, когда просил присмотреть за мной.   
  
— Хм-м-м?   
  
— Леденец! Леденец!   
  
— А я, блядь, что, по-твоему, языком тут выделываю?   
  


***

  
— Данни, — удивился Дженсен.   
  
— Что, бля?   
  
— Я же просил присмотреть за Джаредом.   
  
— А я, бля, что делала?   
  
— Тогда почему ты сейчас сидишь в шкафу, уткнувшись мне в пах и облизывая его?   
  
— Да я куковала здесь все это ебаное время.   
  
— Тогда кто был… Почему ты связана, Данни?   
  
Даззлер попыталась посмотреть на свои руки, скованные за спиной.   
  
— Бля! Меня, наверное, отвлекли или что? — покраснев, призналась она.  
  
— Давай я тебя развяжу, — вздохнул Дженсен.   
  


***

  
  
И тут динамики взорвались песней-диско.   
  
_Но ты же всё поймёшь, побывав со мной._  
  
Доктор МК спускался по металлической лестнице, приплясывая в такт и подпевая словам. Его сопровождали дюжины две коричневых пушистых миньонов.   
_  
Всё сейчас хорошо,  
Другой ты путь найдешь еще. _  
  
С десяток миньонов бросились к Дженсену.   
  
— Фр-р, фр-р, фр-р, — зашипели они.   
  
Дженсен завопил:   
  
— Даззлер! Спаси нас!   
  
А Доктор МК продолжал глумливо подпевать и приплясывать, широко злодейски улыбаясь.   
  
Джареду было ужасно любопытно: наконец-то он узнает, в чем суперсила Данни. Он увидел, как она концентрируется, и...   
  
_Остаться в живых, остаться в живых!  
Город разрушается... _  
  
Внезапно все лампы в лаборатории замигали разными цветами. Пол тоже засветился разноцветными квадратами.   
  
_Люди сотрясаются...  
Останусь в живых, останусь в живых! _  
  
На короткий миг миньонов озадачило это светопреставление, и Дженсен героически попытался поскидывать их с себя. Несколько коричневых шариков полетели через лабораторию, но, в конечном счете, Дженсен все равно проиграл битву и тоже оказался связанным.   
  
_Да, да, да, да, остаться в живых, остаться в живых!  
Да, да, да, да, останусь в живых! _  
  
Музыка резко прекратилась. Жуткое молчание нарушал только маниакальный смех Доктора.   
  
— Муа-ха-ха! Отличный трюк, Даззлер, перенаправить аудиовибрации в энергию и свет. Отличный приход, как под кислотой на танцполе в клубе. Но обломитесь! Мои миньоны вас одолели!   
  


***

  
— ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! ПИ-ПИ-ПИ! — нарастающий писк разнесся эхом по лаборатории.   
  
Внезапно желтые миньоны — миньоны Дженсена — выстроились в шеренгу.   
  
— Вперед, мои желтые маленькие миньоны! Возьмите их! — закричал Дженсен.   
  
— Пи-пи-пи, пи-пи-пи, пи-пи-пи, пи-пи-пи, пи-пи-пи.   
  
— Да! Вставьте им хорошенько! — заорала Данни.   
  
— Чего вы ждете? — вопросил Доктор МК своих мохнатых коричневых миньонов. — Идите и возьмите их за маленькие желтые задницы!   
  
— Фр-р, фр-р, фр-р, фр-р, фр-р.   
  
Желтые и коричневые миньоны столкнулись посреди лаборатории, принялись хватать друг дружку, коричневые начали сдирать голубые штаны с желтых. Зрелище было не из приятных.   
  
Потом раздался новый звук.   
  
— Фр-р, пи- пи, ох! Фр-р, ах, пи-пи-пи-пи, о-ох!   
  
— Не похоже на звуки борьбы, — заметил Джаред.   
  
— Нет, бля, стойте! Не в этом смысле вставьте! — завопила Даззлер.   
  
— Не вих маленькие желтые задницы, вы идиоты! — заорал Доктор МК.   
  
Но уже было слишком поздно. Оргия цвета арахисового масла набирала обороты, никто уже не мог этого остановить.   
  
Джареда сердце ушло в пятки. Миньоны им не помогут. Он посмотрел на Дженсена. И их взгляды, полные отчаяния, встретились.   
  


***

  
  
— Аы-ы-ы, Аы-ы-и-я, Аы-ы-а-а-а-о-о! — разнесся по сей лаборатории тарзаний вопль.   
  
Что-то серое в горошек пролетело на веревке. И приземлилось на платформу прямо над Доктором МК. Что-то оказалось «ею». Суперженщина с седыми волосами и в спандексовом костюме в горошек.   
  
Джаред зажмурился, потому что зрелище оказалось еще менее приятным.   
  
— Мама? — удивился Дженсен.   
  
— Да, мой мальчик, я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя!   
  
— Но как ты узнала, что мы в опасности?   
  
— Я позвонила, а ты не взял трубку. А ты всегда берешь трубку, когда я звоню, потому что ты очень хороший сын. Ты сегодня завтракал, мой дорогой? Ты немного бледный.   
  
Она сощурилась — глаза превратились в щелочки, попыталась получше рассмотреть Дженсена, параллельно разыскивая очки, вообще-то сидящие у нее на лбу.   
  
И Доктор МК не упустил прекрасной возможности ее одолеть — без особых усилий, сказать по правде. В считанные секунды она, как и все, оказалась связанной.   
  
Миньоны, между тем, по-прежнему были заняты своим делом.   
  


***

  
  
— Теперь, — злодейски хмыкнул Доктор МК и глянул на Дженсена, — я буду пытать твоего сексуального суперпомощника, пока ты не сдашься и не раскроешь мне свои секретные планы мирового господства. И тогда я буду господствовать над миром! Муа-ха-ха-ха!   
  
— Нет, только не Джареда! Возьми меня вместо него! — храбро предложил Дженсен.   
  
Доктор МК грубо проигнорировал его просьбу.   
  
— Интересно, для чего же предназначено это хитроумное изобретение, — Доктор МК обошел вокруг Сосателя Оргазмов.   
  
К сожалению, Дженсен успел модифицировать устройство, и теперь оно управлялось электричеством, а не миньонами. Доктор МК, держа в руке шланг, включил агрегат.   
  
— Ага, сосательная машина. Я, кажется, знаю, что с этим делать!   
  
Он взял и насадил шланг на свисающий Джаредов член.   
  
— Нет! — вскрикнул Дженсен.   
  
— Тогда раскрой мне свои секреты прямо сейчас, — отозвался Доктор МК. — Нет? Ладненько.   
  
И выкрутил рычаг на первый уровень.   
  
— М-м-м-мм, — застонал Джаред, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска. Все его тело сотрясалось, но он не сводил с Дженсена глаз. Спину выгнуло дугой, насколько позволила упряжь. Бедра вздернуло вверх вслед за шлангом, насаженным на член. Это было реально отстойно.   
  
— Интересненько, — протянул Доктор МК. — На сей раз увеличим напряжение. Пятый уровень — самое то.   
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо! Ты убьешь его, — взмолился Дженсен.   
  


***

  
— М-м-м-м-м, а-а-а-а-а-а! — раз за разом стонал Джаред.   
  
— Никто вас больше не спасет! — глумился Доктор МК.   
  
И правда — не было никого, кто мог бы спасти их. «Это полный отстой», — подумал Джаред.   
  
Но во время четвертого оргазма на него снизошло озарение, и он в отчаянии позвал:   
  
— Фифи!   
  
— Чего? Ты называешь Джэклза Фифи? Странное ласкательное имечко, — фыркнул Доктор МК.   
  
С возродившейся надеждой Джаред из последних сил свистнул:   
  
— Фью-ю-ю-ю-ю-ить! Сюда, малыш!   
  
Большой меховой шар ураганом пронесся по лестнице, бросился на Доктора МК, пролетел по воздуху и... исчез.   
  
— Что это?! Суперпес? — воскликнул Доктор МК.   
  
Вместо ответа псина ринулась к Джареду. Воспользовавшись моментом, Джаред изо всех сил раскачался в своих цепях и опрокинул стол с игрушками. Дженсен, умудрившись схватить зажимы для сосков, перерезал веревку на запястьях и бросился к машине. И успел отключить ее до того, как пятый и смертельный оргазм накрыл Джареда.   
  
— О нет, ну зачем ты! А ведь все шло лучше некуда! — разочарованно застонал Доктор МК.   
  
Дженсен сковал его наручниками, обитыми розовым мехом, потом всех развязал и опустил Джареда. Тот обессилено упал ему на руки.   
  
— Это что такое? — потребовал ответа Дженсен у Джареда, указывая на счастливо облизывающую его псину.   
  
— Я тренировал Фифи, хотел выдрессировать его в суперпса. Мы еще не успели закончить обучение. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.   
  
— Ну, часть с сюрпризом удалась, — разулыбался Дженсен.   
  
Джаред из последних сил протянул руку, чтобы приласкать собаку.   
  
— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал он. — Но сегодняшний день все равно — полный отстой.   
  
На этом отстойный день закончился всеобщим смехом. Не смеялся только Доктор МК, который выглядел совсем угрюмо. И миньоны, которые счастливо дрыхли в своем посторгазменном блаженстве.


End file.
